Be With Me
by rainydaze00
Summary: He says one thing, she says another. After several years of being "together," can Connie and Guy handle the idea of a real relationship? Or will it all go downhill before it even begins? C/G R&Rs are very much appreciated! :) Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Mighty Ducks. It is the property of Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Mighty Ducks. All characters and places are the property of Disney.

* * *

"Be with me."

"I am with you. Can't you see? I'm right here," she poked his stomach.

Guy laughed and looked down at her. "You know what I mean. Be with me, for real."

He could feel Connie sigh against his chest.

It was around 6:30 on a Wednesday afternoon and they were at Connie's house as usual. It was one of their traditions. What started out as two teenagers routinely hanging out and doing homework turned into a weekly nap session with two best friends lounging side by side, arms wrapped around each other. The "hump day" ritual gave them time to just relax among the chaos of high school and hockey, even if it only lasted for a couple of hours. They talked about their week, the team, school, family, and most importantly (and unintentionally), each other.

"My parents will be home in a half hour. You should go." She kissed cheek before standing up to stretch.

Guy looked at her then buried his head under her pillows and blankets. A muffled "I don't feel like moving" vibrated through the room.

"Come on. Out you go," Connie pulled at his leg. He finally cracked his head out of the mountain of fluffiness and scrunched his face at her. She smiled brightly.

Connie made her way out of her room towards the bathroom. "Oh and Guy? Clean the bed! Thanks!"

The blonde haired boy groaned and dropped his head once more.

* * *

The Minnesota sunset broke through the front door of the house as Guy made his familiar exit out the Moreau residence.

"That was quite the power nap, wouldn't you say?" she playfully asked him.

"Yeah, I think I'll be up all night now thanks to your comfy bed," he joked back.

She sighed contently and loosely wrapped her arms around his waist as he draped one arm across her back, letting her rest her temple to his neck.

"Connie, about before..."

Connie groaned slightly. "Guy..."

"I meant it."

"I know...but we agreed to take it easy for a while, didn't we? Just until the season is over and school starts becoming bearable again," she reminded him gently.

"And then what? We'd be together for real until things get harder again?" Guy said into her hair.

"I don't know, ok? But I like where we are now. Just being together...hanging out, practicing, studying, napping..."

"As long as everything is easy, right?" he said pointedly and began pulling his arm off her back.

"Don't do that. Can we not argue about this right now? Please?" Connie looked up at him with hurt but cautious eyes.

Guy was always a sucker for her eyes. Whether she was angry, sad, excited, or just plain happy, he could see it and _feel _it too. And by the way things were beginning to look, he knew he shouldn't push the topic any more than he already had.

He nodded with a small smile and kissed her temple. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, he was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday 2:50 p.m. - Locker Room

"And then what did he say?"

"He just dropped the topic and went on his merry way," Connie chuckled as she explained the events of Wednesday afternoon to Julie. They were in the locker room, changing into the heavy protective gear that had pretty much become a part of their own skin.

"You know? I find it funny how you find this messed up situation so funny," she snorted.

"I'm just...I don't know, Jules..." she sighed.

Julie glared at her bemusedly and Connie shook her head, amused at her friend's reactions.

"Oh come on, it's not as messed up as you think."

"Not as messed up? Ok lemme get this straight. You and the boy you've practically been with since you were kids are on another one of these 'breaks' as you call it, so that your relationship doesn't conflict with the stresses of school and hockey, even though you both go to the same school and play on the same team. Good so far?" Connie nodded.

"On top off that, you've both agreed to take it slow for a little bit until you find a suitable time to get back together for real, which at this point, is still blurry. But until then, you're free to do whatever it is you guys want as long as it doesn't intentionally harm the relationship or cause major issues between you two. This freedom meaning hanging out with people of the opposite friends who aren't the Ducks or friends, no obligation to one another in the couple-y sense, no strings attached, etc., etc., etc...right?" Connie nodded again with a blush.

"But because you two are the best of friends and understand one another that goes beyond the normal sense of understanding, you still unknowingly act like a couple without the really intimate stuff and super lovey-dovey public displays of affection. Except, you are always together, he's always kisses you on the cheek, you do the same to him, you argue at times and you totally behave like two people who are more than friends …but less than lovers, yet you both love each other deeply. And because he's so protective, he's brutally honest about his opinions of other guys whereas your care for him goes so far as to have me and the team stalk the girls that he talks about, which is, by the way, rarely ever." Connie smiled sheepishly.

"Ultimately, you want to be together again but it's not 'the right time.' And judging by post-Wednesday nap time events, Guy's starting to get tired of it not being 'the right time'...am I right?" Julie asked one last time. Connie nodded slowly.

"Connie Moreau, how is this not a mess?!"

"Ugh Jules, fine, it's a little messed up, ok? But I like where we are now; it just works. But please, can we not discuss this? At least not right now?" Connie was getting slightly overwhelmed at this play by play of her and Guy's situation.

"If not now, then when?" Julie asked seriously.

Connie smirked and shook her head. "Funny, Guy said almost the same thing..."

She stared into space for a moment. Was it really as confusing and strange as Julie explained it? As much as she loved him, she didn't want to start a serious relationship until she was certain they could handle it. In her defense, she thought Guy wanted the same. But maybe he didn't. Maybe after 7 years he was tired of being together but not really "together."

Julie placed her hand on Connie's shoulder and gave it a small, supportive squeeze. "I'm not saying you should do something drastic at the moment but I really think you two should talk. This 'perfect setup' has been going on for a while now. If it continues, you're both going to hurt each other either now or later. Make it so that it doesn't happen at all. And Connie? Stop avoiding it. This all might work for you but it sounds like it doesn't for Guy."

Connie looked at her and nodded sadly in agreement. "It's something to think about. Thanks Jules."

Before she could continue lacing her skates, Connie felt a familiar pair of lips plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey there, little lady," he said to her with a bright smile.

"What are you? Dwayne?" Connie chuckled and accepted the second kiss to her temple.

"Yeah right. I know he's pulled a couple of tricks in the past but that cowboy's got nothing on me," Guy winked, bringing her back to the Championship match off of the Goodwill Games. She hated being a so-called damsel in distress and so he loved to tease her about it.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Go and change now." He saluted her mockingly then headed to the bathroom.

Connie turned to Julie who gave her an amused but knowing expression.

_Later_, Connie mouthed to her, finally admitting that this messy situation needed to be cleaned up...fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday 2:00 p.m. Eden Hall Library

"And what did she say?"

"She didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I dropped it," Guy explained to Charlie.

The two boys were both enjoying their free period in the library that Friday afternoon. It was the last half hour before a full two hours of grueling hockey practice. Little did they know, Connie and Jules were having the same conversation just across campus in the locker room.

"Explain to me why you're in this mess again," Charlie demanded.

"We just wanted to get rid of all the distractions so we thought it'd better to wait for the 'right time' to be together," Guy said almost mockingly.

"Just like you've both been saying for …how long now?"

"Tell me about it. Connie brushes it off every time I mention it. It's frustrating."

"Look, you've been together, I use that word loosely, forever but you've never really been 'official.'" Charlie used air quotes. "You two are best friends who just so happen to be in love. It's the best of both worlds. Seems to me she's afraid to let something compromise that," he offered.

"Charlie, I just want to be with her. There's nothing scary about that. We've had this 'perfect setup' for a while now and we're fine. Why can't we just do the same thing _together? _We were all puppy-love in pee wees, flirting during the Goodwill Games, admitted our feelings when we got to Eden Hall. We're juniors now and she still doesn't want to be together?" Guy was searching for answers. He was getting tired of just being a part of something that couldn't be defined. It was a ongoing cycle of incomplete emotions. He didn't understand the reasoning behind it. "Why is she so afraid?"

"Because it means committing yourselves to each other. That's a lot, man," he answered. "Your setup lets you do whatever you want without any obligation to one another. Granted, it's kind of messed up but it means a bit of freedom."

"Jesus Charlie, I'm not trying to suffocate her," Guy urged. "It'd just be nice to you know…be with her, and not as a rebound. No more meaningless dates with other people and whatnot…for once, I want to be serious."

"Believe it or not man, you two already are."

Guy sighed tapping a pencil against the table top. "But for some reason, it doesn't feel like it. To be honest, I feel like I'm just...there." He wanted a real relationship with Connie but he was in limbo. Her love for him conflicted with the fact that she insisted on being friends, yet, their friendship came with some of the touchiness and emotions of a relationship. It was complicated.

"Talk to her. Seems to me like some lines are a little blurred here, my friend."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks man." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Anything for you two," he gave Guy a fist bump. "Come on Germaine, we should head to practice."


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday 1:50 pm - Lookout Point

Things remained normal, well as normal as can be, between Connie and Guy all throughout the weekend. It was now Sunday afternoon which was usually spent running errands together, grabbing food, studying or simply hanging out. They were now at their sacred lookout point by the river, a place they marked as their own with plenty of conversations, arguments and laughter.

"Can you believe it's been almost four years since Charlie, Jesse, and Averman came here to round us up?" Connie reminisced.

"Hardly," he chuckled. "We've changed a lot since then."

"Yeah, you're bigger and you cut your hair. Now it's nice and short. And me? Well, I think I just got shorter."

"That's for sure…" he laughed when she punched him.

"I'm a little mad they interrupted us though."

"You're mad?! I recall someone being more excited to go find the rest of the Ducks than those three idiots. And I think that someone was you," Guy teased her.

"Sorry for ditching you at the altar," she laughed. "At least, we made up for it after, right?" He chuckled and shook his head.

The two stood in a comfortable silence among the thrashes of the water. Connie looked out into the river with her arms placed on the railing while Guy leaned his back against it. Although they were staring in opposite directions, their thoughts could not have been more mirrored.

"I think we should talk," Guy started.

"I think you're right." They turned to look at one another.

They could see it in each other's eyes; the feeling was mutual. The last thing they wanted was an argument. The conversation needed to come from the right angle. But that was impossible to know without actually having a previous similar conversation. Guy initiated the moment so he felt the need to start off. But he didn't want to hurt her or pressure her so he came about this the only way he could think of.

"What comes to your mind every time I say 'Be with me'?"

"Truthfully?" He nodded.

"My mind says 'not yet'."

That's what he expected and time and time again, the blow hits him hard.

"Connie, I can't d-…."

"But…" she interrupted. "My heart says 'yes'. Every single time."

That was unexpected. She moved closed to him and grabbed one of his hands with both of hers. He looked down at their connected limbs and just stared at the spot where she was rubbing her thumb over his skin.

"Are you scared to be with me?" he said without looking up.

"I'm scared of what can happen…of trying and failing. I don't want to ruin what we have. You mean everything to me, Guy."

"We don't know what more we could have if we don't try."

"Something tells me we'd be intense. Crazy intense. I need to be okay with that first. Just look at how we are as friends. The touching, the flirting…This isn't normal."

"No, it isn't. But I also can't keep going on these meaningless dates without thinking that you're the only person I want to be with. And it's impossible watching you with other guys." He admitted all he could. "When all is said and done with other people, we just go back to each other because it's comfortable? That isn't normal either. I can't keep doing it." Finally, Guy looked at her. "Connie, I don't want to be a rebound."

"Is that really what you think? That I want us to be like this so I can just go on dates and then come back to you for the emotional stuff? Well, you couldn't be more wrong." Her eyes welled up and her voice was raised. "I want it this way because I love you too damn much."

"Then show me! Be with me. Because you telling me and actually doing it are two totally different things. You tell me you love me but next thing you know, you're out with another guy. You can't have both." The tensions were rising now and the look in Connie's eyes told him that it wasn't going to be easy.

"I care for you more than I do for anyone else. But I'm not ready to commit to something so serious. I want to be with you when I know that I can handle anything that could hurt us…that could hurt _you._" She always played it safe. Guy ran off of emotions but no, not Connie. She always analyzed and planned. She was careful with everything and was always prepared to protect herself…and Guy.

"What else is there? Connie, what is keeping you away?" he pleaded.

Connie let go of his hand and cupped his face. She looked him dead in the eye. "You."

She knew it was going to hurt him and for the life of her, she wish she didn't have to say it. But it was time to be said. Guy was conflicted. He didn't understand why she said it, or rather he didn't want to believe why she said it.

"I'm afraid to commit myself to you. I don't know if I'm ready yet. I'm sorry."

And there it was. The truth behind the dates, the complicated friendship, the flirting. She was afraid of everything that came with commitment…the intensity. The "perfect setup" was a stable buffer between a relationship with Guy and one without him.

He half expected her to say it. There was always a little doubt that told him so but he always hoped for the best. He was willing to make things work but he couldn't do it alone.

"Well then I don't think I can be a part of it anymore," he told her indignantly. He brought her hands down from her face. His body felt numb and empty. He felt like a pawn in her game and he simply couldn't keep playing. "The heart wants what it wants, right? Well, we clearly want different things."

"I want you in my life. Guy, pleas-…"

"Don't. Just…don't."

She hurt him. The only guy she ever truly cared for. Connie desperately wanted to be with him but the thought scared her away. To give ones heart to another is nothing short of difficult and she couldn't do it just yet.

"Someday I'll be ready but it's just not today," she looked at him with sorrowful wet eyes. "I love you more than anything. You have to know that,"

Guy gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Yeah, I do," he nodded with a stone expression. "And that's what hurts the most."

Without a second look back, Guy turned and walked home.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday 10:05 p.m. – Moreau Residence

"Jules, I've hurt him."

"What?! What happened? I'm sure it's nothing you can't fix, right?"

"You didn't see him. The look on his face. God, it killed me," Connie sobbed into the phone.

"What did you say?"

"I said I wasn't ready to be with him yet. At least, not seriously. He wants a relationship, Jules. I can't do it, not now," she managed to choke out.

Julie was just as confused. "But you love him?"

"More than anything."

* * *

Sunday 10:30 pm - Mickey's Diner

"How can you love someone and not want to be with them?"

"I don't know Charlie," Guy supported his forehead with his fist. "I don't get it."

"Are you okay, man? How do you feel?"

"I'm angry, mostly hurt," he shrugged, playing with his food.

"She cares for you too much to just let it go. She'll come around."

"So what? I just keep waiting until she does?" he was frustrated.

"No, but give her time. Maybe that's what she needs, Guy."

Guy didn't bother to respond. He just stared at his full plate of food, moving the French fries around with a fork. In one afternoon, he realized his bumpy relationship with Connie just took its hardest fall and he's not so sure it can survive this time. He lost the girl he loved but also his best friend.

* * *

Monday 2:50 pm - Locker Room

The locker room antics continued without any change. Most of the team was laughing, joking, and yelling…the normal routine.

Connie sat next to Julie, both of whom were quietly changing into their gear. Julie would occasionally try to engage in conversation but she took Connie's short responses as a sign that the brunette wasn't in the mood to talk.

The door opened and in came Guy, Averman, and Luis conversing about some quiz they just took. Well, it was mostly Averman and Luis. Guy went straight to his bench without so much as a 'hello' to anyone. Connie's eyes followed him as he placed his backpack down and walked down the middle of the aisle to head to the bathroom that was in her direction. Connie quickly switched back to focusing on the laces of her skates, pretending to ignore the events around her.

By the time, she looked back up, she caught the backside of Guy's shirt as he disappeared into the bathroom.

And there it was. No hi, no silly nickname calling, and certainly no kiss. It was kind of like another one of their traditions: a kiss on the cheek was reserved for days when they wouldn't see each other until practice. But today broke tradition. When the team caught wind of the lack of interaction, the mood of the room changed just a bit.

Connie closed her eyes to prevent them from tearing up. She cherished the little things between them and after their conversation just the day before, she knew they wouldn't come often anymore, maybe not at all. What was supposed to be a simple relationship turned into something very complicated. But that's how it always worked.


	6. Chapter 6

Week and a half later. Wednesday 5:30 p.m. – Moreau Residence

Connie walked through the door of her house. It was empty. Her parents were either still at work or on their way home and her older sister was most likely in an afternoon class. The loneliness and silence were strange. Most, if not all, of her Wednesday afternoons were spent with Guy just lounging around or napping on her bed. This time would be different.

The interaction had been very small between them. They never talked to each other, not even during practice when they were put on the same teams. During lunch, they sat on opposite ends of the table. The team thought it to be nothing more than a routine argument. With the exception of Julie and Charlie, the team didn't know how big of an argument it actually was. Yet, there was no displays of hostility or anger against each other. Connie and Guy just remained completely separate unless they had to be in the same room together, which only meant class and practice.

And now, Wednesday afternoon left a void she couldn't fill. She grabbed a water bottle and walked up to her room. The bed was nicely organized with pillows and a thick comforter; she remembered that Guy always jumped on the neatly laid out displayed just to tick her off. Now it was going to be just as clean as Connie had left it.

She took a swig of her water then placed the bottle on her nightstand next to the telephone. She stared at it for what felt like forever. There was a huge urge in her stomach to pick up the phone and dial his number…to tell him that she was sorry and that she missed him.

But she couldn't. Instead, Connie laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Three weeks later Friday 6:00 p.m. - Locker Room

Julie was in the locker room setting out her goalie gear for the home game that was about to start in an hour. One by one, she placed her pads on the bench ever so neatly. She always liked to arrive early to get a few moments of peace and quiet before the rest of the zoo arrived. The silence was pleasant.

Suddenly, the door slams open and she yelps out of fright.

"Sorry Jules! I didn't mean to scare you," the boy said apologetically while chuckling.

"Geez Guy, a little less force next time, will ya?" she clutched her chest. "What are you doing here so early anyway? No one is ever here besides me."

"I just got out of tutoring so I thought I'd come by and get a head start," he said and placed his bag down. "Anyway, so how's the Cat Lady doing these days?"

"You know, same as usual. School sucks and hockey rules my life. What else is new?" Guy laughed at her. "What about you?"

"School sucks and hockey rules my life," he offered.

"Touché."

Julie watched him as he took his outer clothing off and set out his jersey and pads. Guy was normally quiet. But he's looked so lost in himself lately, it's been impossible for anyone to read him. Julie knew why and it even broke her heart to witness her two friends becoming strangers to one another.

"She misses you, you know?" she told him.

"I miss her too." Guy didn't look at her but his voice was serious.

"She's hurting, Guy. You both are, without each other."

It's been nearly a month and a half since everything happened. In that time, there have been meaningless dates, more so on Guy's part; Wednesdays without nap sessions, and Sundays without anything. They greet each other occasionally but communication has been severely limited to "pass the puck" or "shoot." The team knew by now and although they tried to get the two to cheer up, it was hard. The dynamic had changed, Even so, they remained supportive as a team and friend group.

"I can't be with someone who doesn't want to be with me. That's just how it is, Jules," he responded honestly.

"But that's not how it is with you and Connie. There's so much more to it and you know that, Guy."

Guy finally looked at Julie but ignored her last comment. "I need to go talk to Orion. " Then he left the room with a defeated Julie standing in the center.

* * *

5:45 p.m. that same night - Bus Ride

"….and then Averman tripped and knocked Goldberg into Mrs. Reeves. We're told she'll be in the hospital for a couple of days."

Connie burst out laughing at Charlie's story of some classic Duck mishap in chemistry class. "Poor woman. I hope she's not too badly injured."

They were on the bus on the way to Eden Hall for their home game. It was always nice to catch up with Charlie; Connie found his presence comforting. His temper and erraticism were a mess but he was a damn good friend. Times like these, she needed one.

"So what's up with you?"

"Nothing really. Same old, same old." Connie stared absentmindedly out the window.

Charlie smirked and raised his eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Just because _we_ haven't talked about it, doesn't mean I don't know," he nudged her. "What am I to you now? Chopped liver? You used to come crying to me whenever you guys fought."

She punched him at the mention of crying. "I never cried, Conway." He put his hands up in defense. "So you've been talking to him? How is he?"

"You know Guy. When things get too much, he just closes up...gets quieter. Not around me as much but you know..." Charlie paused and watched as Connie started back out into the window. "He told me what happened, Cons."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "I wish it didn't happen. It really has been hard...just not being around him, you know?" Charlie nodded his head in understanding. "This isn't just some fight, Charlie. It felt different this time. He probably thinks our whole relationship meant nothing...that he meant nothing to me...that I don't love him. Would you forgive someone after that?" she asked rhetorically.

"You know I hate seeing you guys like this as much as the next guy. But you also know I'm not saying that because it's obvious. I've known both of you since diaper times. You've always had this weird, complicated thing going on. But neither you or Guy will ever stop feeling the way you do for each other. Yes, you've broken up...a million times. Yes, someone has tried to come between you guys, but you both never changed how you felt and that alone always brought you back together. So talk to him."

"Three months, Charlie. It's the longest we've ever been apart...I wouldn't even know what to say." She shook her head.

"How about 'Hi, How are you?'" Charlie offered wittingly. Connie answered with a glare while her captain chuckled. "Okay, okay. Listen, the moment you see him you'll know what to say. You just need to be honest with yourself and with Guy." The look on Connie's face didn't fully convince him. "Tell me something, what's it been like without him?"

"Shitty. Like something was missing."

"Then tell him that. And believe me, that'll be enough for a conversation that could last for days." He smirked. The great thing about Charlie was that he always knew everything about everyone. And much to Connie and Guy's advantage, his observations, coupled with his long friendship, always worked in their favor. "I don't know what was going in that little head of your but I can tell you that ConnieandGuy is far from being over. Go get your boy back. If you don't, then I will," he said excitedly.

Connie snorted and looked up at her captain, confidante, and close friend. "What would I do without you Charlie Conway?"

He chuckled and wrapped one arm around her. "You'd be a big ball of girly tears."

She punched his leg.


	7. Chapter 7

8:07 p.m. Eden Hall Rink

"Fulton Reed passes the puck to Averman! He's on a breakaway! He shoots…..and Benson makes a quick save!"

The game was in full swing in the third quarter. The Ducks were 10 minutes in with only 10 more to go. Charlie, Fulton, Guy, Julie, and Averman were skating their hardest.

"…#22 of the Blake Bears ices the puck! #42 picks it up and passes to…Oh wait! Germaine intercepts and is skating fast on the right side! He's heading for the goal! He's close and….Oh my! That was a big hit! Germaine was checked ruthlessly into the boards!" The crowd gasped and booed the opposing team.

"Refs have stopped the clocked. This is bad folks, he's not getting up. This brings us back to his on-ice injury during the JV/Varsity two seasons ago. It turned out to be an issue with his left arm. Looks like that's the problem here tonight….The trainers have come out and are helping him off the ice. Into the locker room he goes…Best wishes for #00 Guy Germaine."

* * *

8:25 p.m. Locker Room

Everyone was congratulating each other on the win. 5-3 Eden Hall Ducks. Guy was in the back room with a trainer who was ready to bandage his shoulder. They all came in as a group to share the good news with him and check on his injury. Thankfully, it wasn't anything major. But it wasn't long until Orion forced them out to let the trainer do his job. Guy was wincing in pain but the celebrations coming from the locker room made it bearable.

"It was a big hit on the shoulder. But you'll be okay. Ice and rest for a few days. Nothing else, got it?" the trainer warned.

"Yes sir," Guy slowly pulled a white t-shirt on before the trainer strapped a sling around his arm. His shoulder hurt like hell but he was glad it wasn't too injurious. He turned to Orion. "Congrats Coach."

Orion smiled and shook his hand. "Great game, Germaine. Take it easy. We need you back on the ice soon, alright?"

The three gentlemen heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure thing. He's just about done. Great game, Moreau." Orion gave the petite girl a congratulatory pat on her arm.

"Thanks coach." And with that, Connie and Guy were left alone in the room.

He was only a few feet away but she felt so far from him. The time away from Guy disconnected them in more ways than one and she loathed the distance.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Connie hated seeing him hurt. She remembered his injury from the JV/Varsity game and that terrified her. Guy had to reassure her over and over again that he was perfectly okay. But some things she just couldn't help.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad bruise. Nothing to worry about," he gave a small smile.

The air was thick. It wasn't comfortable or awkward. Just tense. It was the first real conversation they had in a month and a half and there was so much to say. Though, Connie didn't know if she could.

She smiled timidly back at him. Her eyes were slightly red and watered. "Well, I'm happy you're okay." She turned to leave.

"Connie…"

She turned back to him. He was holding his right hand out. "Come here."

Connie carefully took his hand and he pulled her between his legs as they dangled off the table. Their faces were leveled now and when he caught her eyes, he saw that she was crying.

"I'm fine, I promise," he reassured her. "Okay?"

She nodded and wiped away her tears. Here she was…in front of Guy Germaine after weeks of no contact. The feeling was overwhelming. It was like she won the golden ticket and she promised herself that she was never letting it go. "God, I've missed you."

"You have no idea." He sighed and rubbed her arm up and down. "I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"Funny, you're _all_ I think about." She examined his bandaged shoulder and touched it softly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know..." Guy offered a non-threatening smile, although failed at hiding the uncertainty in his voice.

Connie responded with a matching smile as she shook her head. "I didn't think it would get this complicated."

Guy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'd go to the moon and back for you, Connie Moreau. You know that." She bit her lip and looked away to hide the fresh pools forming in her eyes. "I'd do anything to make you happy. We broke up because that's what you wanted. I dated other girls because that's what you wanted. I've watched you with other guys because that's what you wanted. I hated having to give you up all the time."

"And I hate that I put you through that," Connie choked out.

"I've been trying to make sense of all this for so long," he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. He looked straight into her eyes."Tell me...What did I do wrong?"

"That's just it, Guy. Nothing. You're everything," she answered. "And that scares me."

The puzzled look on Guy's face urged her on. "I saw...I _see_ a future with that 'everything' and that's a lot to handle. I figured the more that was put between us, the easier it would be...like I could fight the feelings away. Giving my heart to you meant so many things and I just didn't know if I was ready yet." She put her forehead to his. "But it took me a long time to realize that after all these years, it was already yours...and I'm done fighting it."

Guy's eyes mirrors Connie's. The look was so intense. Yet, the anger and pain slowly left his body and the love was coming back. It was her turn to tell him all and she wasn't running away from it this time.

"I took advantage of you and I'm sorry for that. But I'm not sorry for spending the last seven years looking at you and feeling the way I feel." She rested her hands on his lap and continued. "I miss you, Guy. I miss my best friend. I miss someone to talk to about everything and nothing. I miss our jokes, our fights…our naps." She said as she blushed. "I miss the feeling I get when I know that no matter what shitty thing happens to me, you're always there..."

With his good arm, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles as she continued.

"…when you stand up for me even though you know I hate it…"

He grinned sheepishly.

"…and when you tell me you love me because I know you mean it with everything in you." He gave her his trademark smile, a sight Connie longed to see. She ran her finger down his temple and across his chin causing him to nuzzle her cheek with his nose.

"...and I miss telling you how much I love you," she finished as she accepted a kiss to her cheek.

Guy pulled back and ran his hand through his hair again. "Well, after seven years, we finally figured something out..."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"That we're a fucking mess," he joked.

She chuckled through her tears. "As long as we're together…"

He pulled her closer so that their noses were touching. "So are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well, it wouldn't be right if you didn't ask me first…" she told him playfully.

His chest was beating. "Be with me?"

Connie wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in with his good arm. She bit her bottom lip and nodded with a small grin.

"Okay."

His gleam reflected hers and without a second thought, she kissed him furiously…the boy who fought with her, laughed with her, and wanted nothing more than to just be with her. Her best friend and her everything.

The End


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

One month later. Wednesday 6:00 p.m. - Moreau Residence

"You're such an asshole!"

The blonde boy laughed like a child. "I couldn't help it."

"You're cleaning it up today."

"Like I do every time…"

"Exactly. Besides, we can't stay too long. We're meeting the Ducks in a little bit."

"Can't we just miss the dinner and tell them we over-napped?"

"They're our friends, Guy," she stood at the side of the bed.

"But I just want to nap," he whined.

Connie smirked at him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him on the bed. "…right here…"

"Guy, don't," she chuckled and tried to pull away.

He caught her waist and led her down next to him. "…with you…"

"Stop!" Connie was fighting him as her laughter filled the room.

But he was much too strong and now she was locked down under all of his limbs. "It's over, you're all mine," he said sleepily into ear with closed eyes. She punched him with her free arm.

After a few comfortable moments, Connie broke the silence.

"Guy…"

"Hmm?"

"When did you know you liked me?"

He didn't expect that. "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious." She danced her fingers on his bare arm.

He thought for a moment then chuckled.

"When you told Averman to shut up and pass the egg."

Connie laughed with him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you had me at that exact moment. It was badass."

After some more comfortable silence, it was Guy's turn.

"What about you? When did you know?"

She thought about the many instances that made her heart melt back in the early stages of their relationship. But the answer was easy.

"When you winked at me." He opened his eyes and looked at her curiously. "You told Fulton to shoot with concentration, not strength. Then you winked at me."

She caught on to his little gesture so many years ago. The wink was only meant for her. She always knew and that made him happy.

Guy kissed her softly. It wasn't much but just enough for Connie to turn around completely in his arms and thread her fingers through his hair. He flipped her over so that she was under his propped up weight. Guy kissed her for a few more moments before moving down to her neck. Connie trailed her hands underneath his shirt and caressed his sides just above the waistline, making him shiver.

"Guy…" she breathed.

"Mhmm?"

"We have to go."

"No we don't," he kissed her on the lips.

"Sadly, we do." Connie groaned and kissed him once more before she got up. "Come on."

He groaned and plopped his head into the mess that he made. "Fuckin' Ducks."

* * *

6:45 p.m. that same night - Mickey's Diner

The team was all scattered around Mickey's Diner for a night of fun and food. Aside from practices and games, the Ducks enjoyed spending time as a group outside of school. They always managed to make every get together a spectacle of sorts. They were a family. It was a "come one, come all" policy with them, which, of course, meant a rambunctiously, good time.

Averman, Goldberg, Russ, and Dwayne were having a pie eating contest with Luis and Kenny cheering them on. Portman and Fulton were hitting on a couple of girls at the counter. Julie and Connie were catching up with Casey Conway, the honorary third female Duck. Banks sat with Charlie and Guy at one of the tables talking about the latest NHL news.

"I can't believe Boston traded Ludson for Kesler. It was a shitty move on their part," Charlie exclaimed.

"At least Minnesota got that top pick from Chicago…what's his name again?" Banks wondered.

Guy smirked. "Scott Harper."

"That's the guy! I think they'll take the title this year," Banks wonder.

"Banksy, I love this state but I'm confident our team is going to have a weak season," Charlie countered.

"You're the shittiest Minnesotan ever…" Banks replied.

"Don't hate because I'm being honest. They play like wimpy girls!"

"What you'd say about wimpy girls?" Julie came up behind Charlie with her hands on her waist and a threating yet amused expression.

Charlie turned around and cowered just a bit. "Wimpy girls…I said wimpy girls." Connie raised her eyebrow as she approached the table. "You two are strong….and fierce…and not wimpy?"

Julie rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head as Adam and Guy laughed.

Connie came up behind Guy and bent down to snake her arms around his neck. "Nice save, Charlie." She laughed and gave her boyfriend a kiss on his cheek. Guy took her hand and led her down to his lap.

"Don't you boys ever stop talking about hockey?" Julie asked.

Adam and Charlie looked at each other confused then back to Julie. "No," they said simultaneously.

"You two are boring. Let's talk about something else," she offered.

"Like what?" Charlie looked at her.

Julie pointed her eyebrow at two of her friends across the table. Adam and Charlie followed her direction and their eyes landed on Connie and Guy smiling at each other and kissing, completely ignoring the rest of the room.

"Hey guys…" Adam cleared his throat.

No response.

"Guuuuys…" Julie sang.

Still no response.

The three looked at each other amusedly. Then Charlie got up and smirked at Banks and Julie. "Watch this."

He stood up on his chair. "Hey everyone!" The entire room turned to look at him.

"On behalf of the Ducks and state of Minnesota, we'd like to congratulate two of our teammates!" Connie and Guy finally turned to their captain and saw that he was pointing at them.

"After seven long years, these two crazy kids are FINALLY together! Let's hear it for Connie and Guy!"

The room erupted into cheers with the Ducks howling and banging on the tables while the rest of the customers clapped questioningly. Casey laughed and shook her head at her son.

The symphony of cheers and antics continued around the blushing and embarrassed couple. Connie was laughing at the intended ruckus made by all of her friends and Guy sent his captain death stares. Charlie simply gave him a thumbs up.

He stepped down from the chair and looked back at Adam and Julie, patting their backs. "Now, that should get their attention," he said cheekily before joining in on the uproar.

Guy kept his grip around the girl who was still on his lap. He managed to steal her attention away just for a moment. Connie touched his face and locked her eyes with his.

"Fuckin' Ducks," she said with red cheeks.

Guy laughed and shook his head. "I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you more," she responded and kissed him passionately, sending the Ducks and the entire diner into a frenzy. Because after seven years, he was finally hers and she was his…even if the rest of the world already knew it.


End file.
